


Star Wars: Classified Files Opened, Larhr'naor Bail

by Sharkking



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Corellia, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Going to take forever amount of chapters, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hutts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mandalorian, Multi, NSFW, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Knights of the Old Republic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkking/pseuds/Sharkking
Summary: This is a story, of a Star Wars OC that has been developed and Roleplay'ed with through a multitude of games. Read how he started, his upbringing, his hardships, and to find out if he ever gets his revenge. (W.I.P. I just now decided to get to writing this story after 6 years of being in a writers rut.)





	1. Chapter 1

Larhr The Classified Stories Visited:

Chapter 1: A Beginning? 

What is in a name, or even a nickname? Is it the possibility of a dark past? Maybe even just a name given to someone by chance? What if a name was earned because of a series of life events that brought a man to his knees now looking at deaths door itself? Or maybe, is it the name that defines ones actions, or words that brought one to such a fate? Larhr'Noar Bail, bounty hunter of the Corellian Sector, knows of loss, pain, suffering, betrayal, being stabbed in the back, shot in the back, and to keep the ones he "trusts" at an arms length. 

But, yet he still finds himself trying to figure out, why now at this moment, where a blaster barrel was aimed at his temple that he was not afraid of what was to come to him. Is there even a beginning to this madness Larhr calls the "life" he has "lead"? His friends, his family, ones he even called his family are either gone, or nowhere to be found. Looking around his surroundings, Larhr found himself in a dark lit room, his most hated rival staring him in the face with a blaster in hand. 

"What you gonna do Demiluke huh? Shoot me and end my life to reunite with the family that YOU took away from me? Have my crew and anyone I worked with to an extent that trust me to come after you? Is it worth killing me if the Sith found out what you are doing behind the Empire's back?" Larhr said in a defiant tone as he spit blood from his busted lip onto the floor below.

"Are you one to try and talk me out of this Larhr? You think I actually care if anyone finds out about my dealings with the Republic and Empire behind their very backs? No one is going to find out Bail." Demiluke mused. The way he used his last name, the sting and the hatred welled up within Larhr, but his rival wasn't finished as he walks around the bound and broken bounty hunter, "Just like I've always said Larhr..." The man gets ever so closer to Larhrs face, "I'm always, two steps ahead. And yet, here YOU are Larhr bound before me at MY mercy. You actually believe that I'm going to let you live this time? Am I that stupid to you?"

Without missing a beat, Larhr spits in Demiluke's face. The blood splattering over the scarred and rough face of his rival, "Yeah, you are Demiluke. Why play with a Krayt Dragon when it fuels off its anger to survive?"

Demiluke shakes his head and wipes his face off with his gloved hand only to bash the side of Larhrs tattooed face with the butt of his blaster pistol. "You see... Larhr... This time I'm making sure I put the means to an end. You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. I've let you chase me so much it isn't as enjoyable as it once was. Now it's just flat tiresome." The man states as he again brings the blaster to Larhrs head.

At that very moment, Larhr felt helpless. Nothing he could do. Nowhere to run. No possible way to get out of this very situation. Unless of course, the way he handled things in the past catch up with Larhr, one final time.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of any legend, isn't always what the books tell you.

_**Chapter 2: Not so Humble Beginnings** _

 

The Planet, Corellia. The city, Coronet Capital. The two parents to be, Zhane and Jasmine Bail. Both of which Jedi Masters of the Republic who were lucky enough to be granted the privilege to marry, under the Corellian Jedi code, but there was one condition. Their first born was to be made a Jedi like they were. That was the deal the council and the paired masters agreed upon. Unfortunately, it was not to last.

The deal was, once Larhr was of age, he was to begin training to become a Jedi Knight like his father. Jasmine was a Jedi Master, but she wasn't a expert duelist like her husband Zhane. She was a Jedi Chief Librarian of the Tython Temple. The two were known to be very close when together and when together, the two were a powerful team. But nothing would have prepared them for what was to come.

Five years after the birth of their son Larhr, they were preparing their belongings to begin a life of a Jedi family. It was a peaceful day like any other at Coronet City of Corellia. The war between the Republic and Empire was at a brief standstill. No side dare making the first and possibly Galaxy changing move to strike.

Larhr was walking home with a few of his friends from a local school when they heard the blast. The group of children looked up to see a green laser like bomb come thundering down towards the city below. Once it landed on the surface, the shockwave destroyed multiple buildings within the blast radius. Windows were shattered, bodies broken or evaporated from the blast itself. That's when Larhr began to sprint towards the blast sight, it landed to close to his house. He had to make sure his parents were safe.

On his way down the now broken streets of Corellia, he passed multiple injured and lifeless victims of the blast.  Bodies, among bodies were strewn about the city center. Blood stained the grounds below them as they collected amongst the ruins of the blast area. Some of the bodies Larhr passed were of people he knew. His parents friends now nothing but bodies with their organs and bones laid around them, blood staining the walls where they once shared their last breaths. Other corpses didn't even have flesh attached to the bone anymore, the muscles barely hanging on by threads of flesh or were just strewn about the streets and the young boy had to push all of those images out of his head. He had to get home, his parents had to be safe right? They just had to be!

That's when Larhr saw it, his home and neighboring buildings were in ruin and in flames. His parents nowhere to be seen, their robes burned and singed amidst the ground. The boy fell to his knees crying begging, "MOMMY!? DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

But his cries and sobs would not be answered by his parents. They were instantly killed from the blast, all that was left of them was their burned robes and a damaged holo-disk that held their family photos. Just the other day Zhane and Jasmine were holding his little hands in theirs as they laughed and played with their beloved child. Now, ash and ruins is all that remained of the home they once owned.

The child began to cry out more and more sobbing for his parents to come back and pick him up to tell him, "Everything is alright our little Corellian. We are all safe." Only to be met with the blaring sounds of the emergency crews moving in helping aid the wounded. Most of the wounded suffering from the trauma of the shockwave, those were the lucky ones. The others search crews were met with ash and bone of what once were people enjoying what was a normal day on Corellia.

Once the crews finally made it to Larhr, the boy was shell shocked, broken, afraid, and alone. He gripped the holo-disk and what remained of the robes of his parents. The crews helped the boy to his feet gather what was in his arms and place him in the back of a speeder to transport him to a emergency center. What was unknown to the crews, was that Larhr was a child to now deceased Jedi Masters. At the shelter Larhr witnessed the reunions of some families, while others sobbed realizing that their loved ones where never coming back to their arms.

It was a nut house, most of the rooms filled with cries and sobs, while others demanded the emergency crews for an explanation of what in forces name happened and what was the cause of it. Larhr on the other hand, sat in a cot in silence holding the burnt robes and the damaged holo-disk, his eyes no longer producing tears, and his vocal chords to burned from the smoke and ashes, and all to strained from sobs to produce any noise.

Hours pass and most of the people in the shelter have either left and or returned more than enough times with false hope to see if maybe, just maybe that their loved ones had survived the ordeal. Larhr only sat in the cot, alone, shaken, afraid, and now an orphan. The Jedi on Tython were alerted of what had happened to Corellia, but they still had no idea of the loss of their Jedi companions.

A crew member that had passed Larhr multiple times decided to stop and go to a knee next to the boy, "Hey little guy... Where are your parents? They around here somewhere?" The man asks in a gentle and soothing tone.

The child only looking up to the older man to offer a weak shake of his head before looking to back down to the robes and holo-disk. His eyes were bloodshot, the green hue in his eyes stained in red from his constant sobs and from the smoke that he was almost consumed by from him staying so close to the flames.

The man slowly blinks understanding that his parents were most likely dead from the blast. He shakes his head realizing his error. He quickly stands up and goes into a jog towards the front desk explaining yet another situation of a child missing their parents. The officer at the scene sighs heavily and looks over at a datapad, "Well, what's the kids name? We can file a report and see if there is any distant family in the area."

The crew member grew nervous, he hadn't asked about any other family members, much less the child's name. He brings his right hand to the back of his head and rubs at his neck, "Uhm... I don't know his name. I didn't want to ask considering how the kid looked. He looks pretty banged up."

The officer shakes his head and motions to a section of the room, "Take him past the door and to the Orphan precinct. It's out of our hands now. We have enough shit to deal with here. Might as well make it easier for the both of us."

The crew member was stunned, how could this officer just order that without taking any other family into the situation. He looks up and shakes his head, "How can you just tell me to do that without even taking anything into account? What if the child is meant to be with the Republic as a soldier or a Jedi?!"

The officer looks up and clips the datapad to his belt standing over the man now beginning to yell at the lower rank crew member, "Listen here Draze, the possibility of that kid being force sensitive is one in one karking billion. Besides, a force sensitive this side of Corellia? Stop being foolish and do your fucking job!"

Draze looked down at the berating from his superior officer, all he could do was nod and carry out the task, "Yes, sir." Is all he says as he walks back over to where Larhr sat.

Larhr was tired, weak, and most of all full of fear. He looks up to Draze and scoots away at first, but when a hand is extended to him, Larhr begins to limit his options. Take the man's hand and maybe see someone that he recognizes, or don't take his hand and be miserable all alone? He didn't like the latter of the options and took Draze's hand and followed the crew member.

Draze lead Larhr through a series of doors and hallways, all of them filled with nurses and doctors trying their damndest to keep patients from the blast site alive or at least near stable condition. Most of the patients missing some of their limbs to the point where the exposed bone was charred with their own flesh. Others, had their internal organs exposed, one of which had his abdomen completely missing exposing what was left of his broken rib cage and the scorched remains of his large intestines.

Larhr was lead outside to be met with a representative of sorts. She was a smaller individual, most notably to Larhr was her twin tails and the pink color of her smooth skin. The Twi'lek looked to Draze with a puzzled look, "Is this... The l-last one?" She asked in a pained tone, her facial expressions betraying how she tried to be brave and courageous for the children. But, after seeing so much death, carnage, and broken families was starting to weigh on her.

Draze nods slowly, "Last one yeah..." He kneels down to Larhrs level and looks to him, "Hey little guy, this pretty gal here is going to take you somewhere safe while we look for your parents and family okay? Her name is Miss Ava. She will be taking care of you and a few others okay?" Draze spoke to Larhr with a calm and somewhat comforting tone.

Larhr just nods and looks up to the Ava. She smiles for him weakly and now it was her turn to kneel close to him, "Hello little one. As he said my name is Ava. What's yours?" She asks in a motherly like tone.

"L-Larhr..." Is all the boy says.

 

Both of the adults stand up and Ava now takes his hand leading Larhr to a transport. Inside were over fifty children, most of which crying desperately trying to figure out why they would be in such a shuttle. A smaller portion of the children just looking to floor, afraid, and silent. Ava lead Larhr to a section of the seats near the back where another boy was sitting. He seemed to be the only one fine with the whole situation.

Larhr was puzzled, how could anyone be calm or carefree after what just happened. The boy looks up and offers a hand and in the cockiest fashion, "Hi there! Name's  Iyen Hunt, what's your name bucko?" The boy seemed very confident in himself, even though hundreds of people just died from a blast from an unknown origin.

Larhr was just puzzled, he finally sits down next to Iyen and just nods answering back softly, "L-Larhr... Is my name..." Is all the boy could say, his throat to dry to really speak much without his voice either cracking or betray him and not let any words out.

Iyen tilts his head and then brings up his hand holding out a finger, "Oh!" He lets out as he turns around into his bag beside him and brings out a small flask, "Here, you look parched. Have some!" He says offering Larhr a flask of liquid.

With a hint of hesitation, Larhr takes the flask nodding in thanks. His fingers fumble with the cap while his other hand holding the flask is shaking madly. Seeing this Iyen takes a hold of the flasks cap and pulls it off, "It's a pull of top, not a screw one. Common mistake made with flasks." After speaking, Iyen takes Larhrs hand and guides the flask to his lips. Tilting ever so slightly water splashes on his lips and tongue, after that Larhr took hold of the flask and began to gulp down the contents. Iyen did have to give a small yank at it to get the flask back, but he was happy to see that Larhr decided to drink the water.

"Thirsty huh?" Iyen asks.

"A b-bit..." Larhr answers.

"Well thanks for leaving me some."

"Sorry I-I was-"

"Nah don't worry about it. You needed it more than I did."

Larhr nods and stays quiet looking out the shuttles window to the billowing smoke below of the blast site. What once stood massive and proud businesses, apartments, and homes now shaped in a crater and turned into dust. Down below there were hundreds of rescue crews, fire fighter droids, and countless reporters trying to just have an idea as to what in Corellian Hell had happened to their beautiful planet.

After what felt like hours, the shuttle finally lands at their destination. Outside the shuttle was a medium sized building complex. Outside at the entrance was around twenty or so staff members readying themselves for their next task. Once the shuttle was settled, Ava stands up and looks at the children taking a deep breath before speaking, "Alright children, please stand up, and as best as you can make a single file line so we can exit the transport safely and neatly. When we go outside, you will be met with a caretaker to get you all situated and comfortable. I promise all of you that this isn't a new home, it's just somewhere to be while we find your family members to pick you up and go back home with them." The Twi'leks voice almost betrayed her, the entire time she wanted to cry. She desperately just wanted to tell them that everything would be alright. That this whole mess was just a bad dream, but it wasn't.

The kids began to all stand up, Larhr not wanting to. Iyen, however helped him to his feet, acting like a brother helping their sibling prepare for a day at school. Larhr looks up to Iyen and stands with him. The doors opened with a quiet hiss as it brings out a small ramp for the children to walk down. One by one the kids walk down the aisle of the transport and out the door, Iyen leading the way for Larhr.

Once the two near the front of the transport they both noticed Ava bringing the hem of her shirt up to her eyes to hide the tears on her pink face. When they reached her, Iyen stops and hugs Ava's leg looking up to her in quiet thanks. Larhr follows suit, taking her other leg for a hug. She was warm, very warm, smelled of honey and pearl. The Twi'lek looks down and offers a kind gentle smile to the two boys as she leans down hugging them both for a short time before ushering them out the transport.

Larhr walks down the ramp and turns his head to take one last look at the transport that took them to this place. Inside, Ava falls to a chair and buries her face in her hands as soon as the doors closed. Larhr only assumed she was sobbing, loudly to since she could hear just so barely the wails that came from the Twi'lek. Iyen took Larhrs attention away from that to take in the surroundings.

The building was large, but not like the ones inside of Coronet City, it more resembled a smaller school building. Out front was two gardens on either side of the walk way both ending with holo-trees that flanked the double sided door at the entrance. But, before they could look at the rest of the building a silver lined Protocol Droid approaches Iyen, Larhr, and around three other kids that stood with them. "Greetings, I am Cee-Two Cee-Three! Staff droid and caretaker of Coronet Orphanage. Please do follow me so we can help you get comfortable."

The droid was shorter than standard C2 units. But that didn't stop it from having a little bit of spunk. Turning on one heel it spun around a few times acting like it got dizzy, making some of the children laugh and loosen up. This brings out a chuckle from C3 as he now waddle walks over to the door way. The cybernetics on the silver Protocol Droid making creaking and vurs like noises with each step.  "Just this way children." C3 stated while entering the building.

Upon entering Larhr and the other children are met with a state of the art meeting room, adorned with soft carpets and several mini statues depicting children being hugged or held by two adults. On the walls were holo photos of what looked to be some of the staff for employee or droid of the month. C3's image showed up at least five times, and in each image the droids faceplate was splattered with a different coat of paint, all of which made it look like it was smiling in a silly matter.

C3 takes the children through a side door which leads them down a hallway with multiple doors on both sides. The droid now began to hum out a tune to keep the kids spirits as high as he could, considering the day that they have all gone through. He leads them to another door and opens it, letting the kids enter first.

They are astonished to be met with multiple beds, in a massive room, a toy chest with as one would expect, toys and other knick knacks inside of it. On the far end was a bookshelf filled with different varieties of books and holo-novels. C3 walks in and gives a joyful chuckle, "This will be your new room for now! Feel free to explore, and if you want to explore the rest of the building contact me through this buzzer here." The droid points to a tiny button next to the door which he presses, "Hello." The droids says followed by his voice coming from his arm plate which makes Iyen and Larhr oh and ah at the technology.

Larhr finds a bed at a corner of the room and sits on it. Iyen takes the bed right beside Larhrs resting on his back getting comfortable. C3 stands at the door for a little longer watching how the kids interacted in the new room and walks in a bit more to entertain the three that staid in the middle of the room. Iyen turns to Larhr and waves, "Well, this ain't so bad. At least the beds are warm."

Larhr just giggles softly before laying down closing his eyes. The day had tired him, to the point of exhaustion. He only opened his eyes when he felt himself being lift up, which makes him panic and scream for only a moment until he say that C3 was the one picking him up, "Oh! I am so sorry, I did not mean to startle you young one! Here, let me tuck you in." The droid says to the boy before gently laying him back down on the bed then bringing the blankets up Larhrs body. "There you go! Tomorrow we will find you some more spare clothes. But, for now you rest."

Larhr just weakly nods as exhaustion finally takes a hold on his young body. Tears did form on his face, remembering that tomorrow he wouldn't be met with the embrace of his parents, nor the smell of Corellian ground coffee that his mother loved so much. Tomorrow, he did not know what it would bring him. Would it be another hellish day like today? Will there even be a tomorrow? But, before he could really dwell on those thoughts he began to lose his battle with exhaustion. With that, he let his body drift to sleep, to be in the land of dreams and not worry about what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I would love to read some comments on what I did well this chapter and any ways I can improve my writing. If you are looking for smut, it will come in due time. But, not any time soon. Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read this! And as always, May the Force Be With You.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life or a New Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't find a single translator for Rodese (Rodian language) so please forgive me for using Huttese. Also, translation will be in the notes at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 3: A New Life? Or a New Hell?

Weeks pass, most of the children that experienced the catastrophe on Corellia were taken in be immediate family that were thought lost; or by distant family that would transition from being their uncles or aunts to new found parents. Some were devastated to find out that they would have to be placed in a new family. A small majority were fine with this, the others not so much. Only twelve of the original fifty children remained from the shuttle that brought them to the orphanage. However, Iyen and Larhr had yet to find out if any of their immediate or distant family had found out they have survived the blast.

Iyen was more calm and alright with what was going on, almost as if he had expected to not be picked up by his family. Larhr, however was the complete opposite. He knew that his uncle should have found out by now, but there was no sign or trace of him. His uncle was also a Jedi Master like his father one was. Brother to Zhane, Carco'Khoenhng would have heard of his brothers passing during the so called "errant blast" from an Imperial Dreadnaught. Let alone he would have felt his brothers presence in the force disappear.

News had spread that the Empire ordered the Dreadnaught to fire down on Corellia to send a message that their truce with the Republic was coming to an end. Other rumors claimed that the Empire would never do such a thing, while the other side of the coin was in full belief that the Empire fired on purpose to kill innocent civilians of the Republic. The orphanage staff made sure that the children never heard a lick of the news. Just in case if any of the children in the building were from an Imperial family.

But, for now the children were none the wiser of what the outside galaxy was saying about the blast. For now they were going about their days trying to live and forget what had happened that turned their lives upside down. The staff were finally getting some rest after most of the new children were taken in by their family members. It was almost "peaceful" again in the orphanage, the kids were getting along, they were being respectful to the staff, and most importantly it felt like most of the kids have actually forgotten the cause as to why they were there in the first place.

Late at night, Larhr is having trouble sleeping. For the past two days he was having the same dark nightmare play out in his head every time he closed his eyes over and over again. This nightmare was to precise and depictive to be any kind of ordinary nightmare. It depicted his past with his mother and father the day before the blast, a happy family getting ready for their trip to Tython. But, out of the darkness two red eyes crept over his parents, and two red blades pierced them through their chests. Zhane and Jasmine would crumble to the ground as Larhr would sit there unable to move, scream, or breathe. His throat felt like it was being crushed by a unknown entity as it forced him to look up at the same green blast that wiped out his family and thousands more crashing down upon him.

Larhr had nightmares before in his much younger years, but none so precise and graphic like this. It scared him to the point that every time he closed his eyes he saw the same dark red eyes staring at him. No matter what he did to try and shake away the memory of the night terror, they always came back worse than before. The boy began to feel like he was always being watched by some dark presence that wanted to harm him. He couldn't escape it.

Iyen tossed and turned as well, not because he couldn't sleep. But, because he didn't want to. He looked around making sure that C3 was out of the room before he got out of his bed to tip toe over to Larhrs bed. "Hey, Larhr?" Iyen quietly spoke, "You awake buddy?"

Larhr just slowly nodded as he looked to his new found friend during this entire mess. Iyen was the only one he would hang out with and the only child that willingly gave Larhr company. He sits up from his bed and rubs his eyes looking toward the holo-clock showing it was half past ten. Looking to Iyen he just lowers his head into his crossed arms over his legs and let out a soft sigh.

"Wanna see if we can go outside and have a look around?" Iyen asked in his usual confident and charming way. Something about Iyen just screamed that he was charismatic for how young he was. Not even three days ago he almost got in trouble with staff members for sneaking out of the room past curfew. And somehow he was able to talk his way in not getting in any sort of trouble or receive any punishment at all.

Larhr thinks for a moment. He wasn't the kind of child to sneak out and about when he was supposed to be sleeping. He was always the boy that listened to all the rules and obeyed when given chores, he never snuck out once in his life nor did he ever stay up past his bed time. Tonight however, was a different story, "I don't know if we should Iyen. We could get in a lot of trouble!"

"Oh come on Larhr! It's me we are talking about here. I could talk my way into a pazaak tournament and win the grand prize making them think I was a Jawa." Iyen says in that confident manner again. He shrugs and walks over to the window slowly opening it. Iyen may look rather unintelligent, but behind that laid a mastermind that found his ways to get around many locks and even get himself out of trouble.

Larhr watched Iyen begin to open the window and then hop out of it. The boy turns to Larhr and gives him a smirk, "Come on Larhr! I know you want to." He says letting the words pierce his brain into wanting to go. Larhr gulps and gets out of bed slowly tip toeing towards the window.

"Iyen! Get back in here! We will get in so much trouble if Cee-Three comes back and notices that we are both gone and not in our beds?" Larhrs asks with a very obvious nervousness in his voice.

"Then we just tell him we wanted to take a look around the building. Honestly Larhr, Cee-Three will let us get away with anything if we act like we are trying to innocently look at more of the building." Iyen said with a shrug and a cocky like tone.

"But... But, what if it isn't Cee-Three that comes in to check on the kids?"

"Then you let me do the talkin'."

Larhr shakes his head multiple times and walks back to his bed whispering to Iyen, "I can't! I don't want to get in trouble Iyen!" After saying this he throws the covers over his body and his head to hide from Iyens gaze.

The boy outside does say something, but being under the blankets Larhr couldn't hear what he said. Frankly he didn't care for what Iyen said, he didn't want to get into trouble with the staff or with C3. He peaks from under the blanket and sees that Iyen is nowhere to be seen. This makes the boy panic and get back out of bed and look outside the window to his left and right, again Iyen is nowhere to be seen. This began to make Larhr panic, he knew that Iyen has probably done this before, but something about this made the boy worried something bad may happen to Iyen if he wasn't careful.

Larhr slowly climbed out of the window only to be pulled down by Iyen who was hiding under the sill of said window. Larhr squeals and yelps as he is pulled down which startles and wakes up the kids inside the room. Iyen sighs heavily and flicks Larhr on his forehead, "Good going mister Bail. Now we have to go back inside before we get caught because of you waking everyone up."

"You scared me Iyen!" Larhr protested as the two began to climb back into the rooom through the open window. Iyen quickly closes the window and looks at the kids inside bringing a finger to his lips to try and keep them silent. Larhr was already in his bed, under the covers just trying to hide his face from everyone.

Before Iyen could get back to his bed, C3 was already in the room after hearing the squeal, "What is going on in here little ones? I heard someone cry, is everyone alright? And Iyen, why are you out of bed?" The droid asks as he turns on the light to make sure every child in the room was accounted for.

Iyen shrugged and walks up hugging the droid and nuzzles against it, "I had a nightmare and got scared mister Cee-three sir.. I didn't mean to bother everyone, but it was so scary that I yelled when I woke up." Iyen says looking up to the droid teary eyed and such looking as innocent as possible.

C3 slowly leaned down bringing one of his arms to pat Iyen gently on his back, "It's alright little one, now please go back to your bed. I will sit in the room again until everyone falls asleep to make sure no one has any bad dreams." The protocol droid says as he takes a chair and sits down again after turning off the lights in the room after Iyen got back into his bed.

The children began to lay back down and under their blankets to go back to sleep. However, Larhr was wide awake now. He couldn't believe that what Iyen did worked at all. He basically lied to C3 and got away with it and none of the other kids spoke up against Iyen. Larhr just witnessed Iyen get away with breaking one of the most important rules by lying in a way that made it look like he was telling the truth.

Soon, however Larhrs body began to betray him. Even though he wanted to stay awake to avoid the night terrors from the past few days, his brain and body began to slowly shut down from how tired he actually was. Soon, he felt himself drift off to sleep, and once he did, he was visited by the same nightmare that has been haunting him the past few days. The same dark red eyes, his parents being stabbed by a blood red light, and then the green blast coming down on top of him.

Days go by, then the days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months. A total of two months go by as the two orphaned Corellians became the only ones from the group of fifty children yet to be picked out by anyone to be given a new life. It was starting to get to Larhr, no other family that came in really looked at him. In fact his Uncle was still nowhere to be found. It made the young boy wonder if he was simply forgotten, if he was ever to be picked up by a new family.

Iyen on the other hand, was having a more fortunate time there. Every time a family came to the orphanage he was one of the first to be looked at. But, every time a family came in they'd end up adopting a different child. Unbeknownst to Larhr, Iyen was not adopted at all because the boy tried to make it a two for one deal. If he was to be adopted, Larhr had to come with him. Iyen was being a true friend in the background whenever he was away from Larhr. When there was a hint of any of the kids bullying his friend, Iyen made it his duty to put an end to that.

One night, everything would change that. It was a stormy night at Coronet City of Corellia. Rain, thunderstorms, and the occasional howl of the wind crashing against the buildings. Larhr and Iyen couldn't get any sleep, because of the storm. Larhr to afraid to really go to sleep because of the sounds. The hiss of the wind sounded like the ignition of a lightsaber ready to end his life. The thunder had the sound of lightning sparking off the finger tips of the dreaded Sith he had heard horror stories about.

Iyen was awake in the bed beside Larhrs, and he had a plan. He noticed how miserable Larhr was over the months, he had to do something for him. And tonight was the perfect time to do it. He leans over and whispers in a hushed tone, "Hey Larhr, I have an idea. Wanna hear it?"

Larhr rolls his eyes and turns to face Iyen, "Do I have a choice?" He asks knowing full well, whatever answer he gave, Iyen would still ask it.

"Let's break outta here."

"But... That isn't a idea... That's more like a very bad idea..."

Iyen brings a hand to his brow and shakes his head, "Ey, I never said it was a good idea now did I?"

Larhr shook his head to his friend, "I guess you're right there.."

"Listen, I know you don't get in trouble. But, think of it this way, do we really hurt anyone by going outside and just walking around?"

Larhr rolls onto his back and begins to ponder everything that could go wrong with going outside. 'What if we get caught? There's no way we wouldn't get in trouble... But, no one has come to get me... Maybe it's time I stop worrying over getting in trouble..." He'd think to himself.

"Soooo? What ya say buddy ol' pal?" Iyen asks as he gets out of his bed and tip toes to Larhrs.

Larhr sits up and sighs heavily, "Fine... But, only this once..." He states getting out of his bed.

Iyen smirks and turns around motioning for his friend to follow him. Once seeing Larhr following his lead, Iyen walks over to the window of the room and looks for a crease he left near the end of the windowsill. Once his fingers find that indent, he clicks onto the locks and slowly opens the door. A blast of cold air rushes into the room and Iyen made sure to quickly hop out the window and onto the wet pavement below. This time, Larhr followed without hesitation this time and closes the window as soon as his feet touches the rain stained pavement.

Iyen brings up a few rags, "Here this will keep us warm I think."

Larhr looks at the rags and then to Iyen, "How long did you have a second thing of rags out here?"

Iyen shrugs, "Don't ask. Contingency plans my friend, always a good idea to have more than just a plan "A"."

"Contigen- Contiger..." Larhr stuttered trying to pronounce the rather long word that Iyen used all the while putting the rags over his head and arms to keep himself somewhat warm.

"Basically just have back up plans is what I'm saying." Iyen answers helping his friend out in the weather as they began to walk out in the elements.

Larhr looks back to the building, starting to have some second thoughts about leaving a safe haven. He stops out in the middle of the entrance of the building before Iyen turned to see that he stopped. He looks to the open gate and then back to Larhr before walking back taking the nervous boys hand, "Come on Larhr. We aren't gonna go anywhere if we stay there. Not together anyway." He tells Larhr to try and convince his friend to move with him.

Larhr began to shake his head multiple times. "But.. We can't Iyen! If we get caught we will get in so much trouble! What about Cee-Three!? How much trouble will he get into?!" Larhr yells against the rain to not be drowned out by the thunderstorm overhead.

Before Iyen could give a response, they are blinded by a bright light. That light being the Orphanage front doors opening, two luminescent eye like lights staring at the two. "Children! Please stay right there! Let Cee-Three bring you two back inside! It isn't safe out here you two, you will catch a cold!"

As Larhr tried to run back to the C3 unit, Iyen yanked his arm and began to drag him the other direction. Larhr began to lightly sob, he didn't want to leave. His heart and brain were screaming at him to force himself out of Iyen's grip. But to no avail, Iyen was stronger than Larhr. The crying boy looks back at the chasing C3 Protocol droid as it begs for them to come back. Larhr letting out a sobbing scream to the droid, "I'm so sorry Cee-Three. Don't hate us please!"

And with one turn after passing the now closing gate, C3 stood there defeated and dejected, its one job to keep the children safe and inside the building, he failed. Soon after the gate opens once more and two adults began to sprint after the two. Larhr trying to stomp his feet and stop Iyen from running, only to met with the slippery and skidding embrace of the wet sidewalk below. That's when Larhrs mind reminded him that he forgot to grab the damaged holo-disk with the only images of his parents remained along with the remains of their robes.

This caused him to panic, he had to go back and grab them. But, Iyen was to forceful and began leading him through alley ways and other sharp turns to finally lose the pursuers. Once they go to a stop Iyen looks down to his sobbing friend. That's when he kneels in front of Larhr and holds out a holo-disk to him, "Did you honestly think I'd force you to escape with me without your belongings?"

Larhr looks up wide eyed and snatches the holo-disk and holds it close. He looks up, the hood of the rags covered his eyes, wait hood? He pulls it off and looks at the burn marks on them to notice they were the remains of the robes of his father's cloak. He looks up to Iyen again and tackles him into a hug crying into his shoulder, "I-I-I thought I'd never see them again..." He lets out before wailing into Iyens shoulder.

Iyen looks down to his sobbing friend and wraps an arm around his back rubbing it gently to comfort him. "I'm not a monster ya know. I'd never let ya leave without yer things mate." Iyen lets out in a soothing tone.

Larhr wipes his nose and eyes with his arm and softly mutters, "So what do we do now?"

Iyen only chuckles and answers with, "You let me figure that one out alright buddy?"

After that, the two did their best to stay hidden and out of sight. All the while trying to collect enough food and scrap to sleep in a somewhat warm "bed" and without an empty stomach. The two went a few weeks before being confiscated and brought back to the old Orphanage. But, that didn't last long. The two began to become experts of escaping not only Orphanage buildings, but even the law. This would go on for many a year, two years to be exact.

During those two years, Iyen and Larhr became hardened with their emotions. The only thing that stayed the same between the two was how Larhr held on to his little belongings. He never left the holo-disk or the robes out of his sight. The two came across multiple groups of other orphaned children that were on the run. But every group the met and joined, Iyen and Larhr also left them. They were never the type to stay with a group.

On another rainy night, Larhr and Iyen were up to no good. Causing a ruckus by rummaging through some trash cans looking for scrap and food to try and get by. Now Larhr was seven and Iyen was around ten. That's when red and blue lights lit up behind them and both of them bolted in different directions. They have done this several times in the past being able to elude the law and find each other in a nearby alleyway. Only this time, Larhr and Iyen didn't find each other. Iyen was caught by one of the officers.

Larhr turned a corner and spots this. Before he had the chance to run in to try and save his friend, Iyen looked him dead in the eyes and yelled, "RUN LARHR RUN!"

Larhr hesitated, how could he run when all he knew to that point was to follow Iyen's lead? But, he did as Iyen yelled at him to do, he ran. Who knows how long the boy ran through alleyways, cut corners, hell even jumped down a few railings to a street below to get away from the officer chasing him. It felt like hours and by the time Larhr decided to turn his head to see if he was in the clear, there was no sign of the officer anywhere.

He slows down and places his hands on his knees to take deep and needed breaths. It was only then that Larhr looked at his surroundings to realize, he had no clue as to where he was at. For all he knew he was probably in the wrong side of Corellia. It was dimly lit with huddled trash piles on fire to keep others warm. That's when the child also noticed a very lowly looking cantina, that's when Larhr knew he was in a very dangerous district of Corellia.

Deciding to take the safe route to staying on the sidewalk to keep himself in a lighted area. Any time he was passing an alleyway he took multiple steps away from it just in case if anyone tried to jump him. For a seven year old, he had some decent street smarts he learned from Iyen before the incident had occurred that split the duo up. He kept his head low and the hood of his father's robe over his head.

Not looking up away from the ground was a mistake as he bumps into what he thought was pole or maybe some random homeless man. That was until he looked up at a tall and rather pissed off looking Purple Rodian. The alien leans down and spits out some chewing spice out of his mouth onto the ground next to Larhr.

"Uba ye wanya cahba pamheba. Woy uba gee kae kabee peee bai pee uba doth?" The Rodian speaks in a foreign tongue as he begins to get a hand on Larhr's shoulder and grips it tightly, "Tee pim nallya mi!"

Larhr tilts his head at the words and then begins to shrink down as he is grabbed. He honestly had no idea what kind of language the Rodian used. The only real language he knew was Old Corellian from his parents. "Uhm... I-I-I don't understand y-you." Larhr squeaks out.

"Haku uba besnewa uba cha bkoha biw mi!? Da naga Bai Chateua Kanwon?!" The Rodian barks at Larhr all the while getting closer to him. The smell of spice invading Larhrs nostrils making his face scrunch up.

"Please! I have no idea what you are saying!" Larhr pleas with the Rodian hoping that somehow the alien knew how to speak basic.

"da doth fa! Tee-tocky bai cohou tah peedunkey paupe koneaha!" The Rodian yells at Larhr before bringing a fist back ready to strike him.

As Larhr brought his free hand up to try and block whatever was to happen next, a swoosh of air breaks the silence and the Rodian grunts. As Larhr slowly opens his eyes he looks up to a orange furred arm gripping the purple Rodians hand. When he looks to who the arm belonged to, the Rodian speaks up, "Haku doth uba woy? Caiot tee uba neu Dobra apime wata!?"

A soft feminine tone speaks as Larhr looks up at a rather beautiful orange and white fur patterned Cathar, "Zim, he's just a boy. And by the looks of it, the poor little one is lost." She says as she lets go of the Rodians hand. She kneels down and places a hand on Larhrs cheek rubbing it gently. Her fur felt warm, inviting, and very soft to the touch, "What's your name little boy? Haven't your parents told you to not bump into strangers in the night?"

Larhr looks down and tears began to well up under his eye lids. "They... They aren't alive anymore..." He states in a saddened tone.

The Cathar lowers her ear tips. She pulls the boy into a hug, her warm embrace it was different from any other hug he received in years. Her hold was motherly, inviting, and oddly it made him feel safe from the outside world. At that, he buried his head into the Cathars chest and openly began to sob softly as he remembered that dreadful day when he lost his parents. The Cathar brings a hand to the back of Larhrs head and holds him close, her warm fur keeping him at peace as he cried in front of the two.

Zim looked puzzled and was about to speak only to see the Cathar looking back to him with kitten like eyes. The Rodian shook his head, "Badtauih tee! Nobata. Tan, tee apoya."

The Cathar kept looking at him with her kitten eyes and then picked Larhr up carefully bringing her hands under his legs to pick him up. "Well, you always said you wanted a protégé or a son. And considering we can't mate and also decided against being a thing so we can work together much better without any awkwardness, I am making the decision he is going to both of those things for us." She says in a soft tone before giving Larhrs cheek a soft kiss.

Zim huffs in frustration and throws his hands up in the air, "Fine! But just know that it's my rules when we get home Chasu!" The Rodian states in perfect basic while pointing a finger to the motherly Cathar.

Chasu just smiles and kicks a leg up in joy before looking down to Larhr, "So little one what is your name? Because you are going to have a new life with us." She tells him while booping his little nose with her clawed finger in a playful manner.

Larhr looks up to her and nods slowly and weakly speaks up while wiping away his tears, "L-Larhr.." Is all he could say. He didn't want to talk, but hearing that was going to have a new home made him smile. Albeit for a brief moment

Chasu snuggles him up against her breasts to keep him warm. She walks up to her partner Zim, "Come on let's take him home. Poor kid is starving. I can tell." Zim just shakes his head and motions with his head to follow him.

While they were walking, the slow and happy purring and heartbeat of Chasu began to calm Larhr. The warmth of her orange furred breasts soothing any aches and pains in his body as he closes his eyes and begins to relax for once during this entire day. While he began to doze off, he heard the two speaking to each other. Well, more less Chasu's soft tone and motherly attitude compared to Zim's bickering.

For the first time since the accident that took his parents away from him and tore thousands of other families apart, it looked like luck was on Larhrs side. But, is that luck truly going to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Zim said in order:  
> Uba ye wanya cahba pomheba. Woy uba gee kae kabee peee bai peee uba doth? «You look lost kid. Do you have any idea as to where you are?»  
> Tee pim nallya mi! «Well answer me!»  
> Haku uba besnewa uba cha bkoha biw mi!? Da naga Bai Chateua Kanwon? «What you mean you don't understand me!? DO YOU WANT TO DIE CHILD?»  
> da doth fa! Tee-tocky bai cohou tah peedunkey paupe koneaha! «That's it! Time to show this punk some manners!»  
> Haku doth uba woy? caiot tee uba neu Dobra apime wata!?" «What are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy here!?"»  
> Badtauih tee! Nobata. Tan, tee apoya. «Absolutely not! No. Nope, not happening.»
> 
> Also, thanks for your patience for chapter 3. This one took me a while to complete due to multiple IRL issues. But, it's finally here. Please leave a comment if I can improve with my writing. As always, May the Force Be With You. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Keep in mind that this story will not be updated properly. There may be a day or two between chapter updates, to possibly months in between. This story I can tell already is going to be over 30+ chapters. Please comment on how my writing style is and how to improve!


End file.
